School Love Story
by ShadowQueen24
Summary: Fem!Ichi and Grimmjow.ShadowQueen23 wanted me to finish her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Girl

ICHIGO'S POV:

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It's time for scho-"Isshin was cut off by a kick to the face. "SHUT UP GOAT-FACE!" Ichigo yelled. Isshin crawled downstairs to cry to the Masaki poster. 'I should probably get ready to go to this new school my dad enrolled me into.' Ichigo thought as she was getting up. Ichigo put on a gray uniform, knee-high white socks and black dress shoes. "Ichi-nii it's time for breakfast." Yuzu yelled. "I'm coming Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled back. 'Well I better get going.' Ichigo thought.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

Grimmjow slammed Abarai Renji into the wall. "What did you just call me Monkey-Boy?" Grimmjow questioned. "You heard me you baka!" Renji yelled. "Let's beat him up Grimmjow, he shouldn't disrespect us like that!" yelled Grimmjow's best friend Nnoitora. "Alright. Let's do this Nnoitora." Grimmjow told Nnoitora. "RUN RENJI!" Renji's friend Rukia yelled. "SHUT UP MIDGET!" yelled Grimmjow. Just as Grimmjow was going to hit Renji, an orange-haired girl stepped in. "What makes you think that you can just hurt an innocent person." The orange-haired chick asked. "Who the heck are you?" Grimmjow demanded. "The name's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." The girl, Ichigo, answered.

ICHIGO'S POV:

'Who does this guy think he is? Beating up innocent people like that?' Ichigo thought. "Get out of my way you stupid girl." The blunet said. "Make me butt wipe." Ichigo said blandly. "WHAT DID YOU CALL GRIMMJOW-SAMA?" Some fan girls screeched. Wiping some spit off her face, Ichigo repeated what she said. "Butt wipe." Screeching like the banshees they are, they charged at Ichigo. "Halt." Grimmjow said. The banshees stopped where they were. "This woman is nothing. Since your new here I'll be nice and stop." Grimmjow said with a smirk on his face. Ichigo just scowled and went towards the injured boy. With her strength she picked up the boy with ease and carried him to the nurse's office. "Damn, did she just pick up Monkey-boy like he was nothing?" Nnoitora questioned. "I think she did." Grimmjow answered. This was going to be an interesting year for Ichigo and Grimmjow.

END OF CHAPTER ONE. HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Day One of School

ICHIGO'S POV:

'I hope this guy is okay. That blue-haired guy must've hit him too hard.' Ichigo thought. Suddenly the redhead's eyes fluttered open and he took one look at Ichigo. "Where am I?" the redhead asked. "You're in the nurse's office. By the way my name's Ichigo." Ichigo said. "My name's Abarai Renji." the redhead, Renji, stated. "You got banged up pretty bad Renji." Ichigo said. Just then, the door flew open revealing a black-haired midget. "Renji! Are you okay?" The midget asked. "Yeah. I'm okay Rukia." Renji answered. Just then the midget, Rukia, smacked him upside the head. "OWWW! GOD DANGIT RUKIA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Renji yelled. "That was for being an idiot. You know better than to insult Grimmjow and Nnoitora like that!" Rukia yelled back. Watching the scene unfold before her Ichigo couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. She laughed hard at the black-haired midget for beating up Renji. They both looked at her wondering why she was laughing. "Gomen, Gomen! But you two are hilarious." Ichigo said between laughter. After a while Renji and Rukia began to laugh as well.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

"I wonder who that new girl was. She was actually pretty cute." Said one boy. "I know right! That orange hair brings out her eyes. Orange hair and brown eyes. What a combination." Said another boy. "I wonder if she's single." said one more boy. 'Dang, she just got here and she's already got boys after her.' Grimmjow thought. When he arrived to class the teacher announced that they had a new student. "Come on in." the teacher said. When the student walked in he recognized her immediately. 'That's her. The girl from this morning.' Grimmjow thought. "Introduce yourself please." The teacher said. The new girl bowed and introduced herself. "Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 16 years old. My hobbies are Judo and cooking. I have 2 twin sisters named Karin and Yuzu. Karin is a tomboy, while Yuzu is the motherly one. I also have an idiotic father. That is all." Ichigo said. "Take your seat next to Grimmjow please." The teacher said. "Grimmjow raise your hand please." I was stunned for a second, and then I slowly raised my hand. The new girl, Ichigo, took her seat and stared out the window while the teacher talked. 'So her name means strawberry huh?' Grimmjow thought this will be a fun year after all.

ICHIGO'S POV:

After class ended a tall black-haired man walked up to Ichigo with a piano-like grin on his face. "Hey baby. The name's Nnoitora." The tall man, Nnoitora, said. "I'm Ichigo. Make any strawberry jokes and I'll crush you like a bug." Ichigo said. Nnoitora cackled loudly. "I like your attitude. I think you'll fit in just nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Day Two of School

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

'That little bitch! I can't believe she did that to embarrass me!' Grimmjow thought.

XXXXXXX Flashback XXXXXXX

Earlier in the morning Grimmjow saw the new chick and decided to flirt with her. He walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. "Hey baby, how would you like to have some hot steamy sex with me after school?" I said. 'I know she's new, but damn she's freakin cute.' Grimmjow thought with a smirk. "How would you like to lose your dick?" says Ichigo with a bored expression on her face. Grimmjow was taken aback on that, but quickly recovered with a smirk. "Mm feisty, I love that in a woman." Grimmjow said confidently. Grimmjow tried to kiss her but Ichigo flipped him on his back. Grimmjow was surprised that the new girl could flip him like that. "I hate perverts. They always think that they're so great. Next time you touch me you'll be losing your body parts." Ichigo said before turning around and walking away.

XXXXXXX End of Flashback XXXXXXX

'Grr, she'll pay for that mistake. I'll make sure of it.' Grimmjow thought.

ICHIGO'S POV:

'Ha-ha, this morning was hilarious! That idiot got what was coming to him! Who does he think he is flirting with me like that and thinking that I would like it? The nerve of that guy.' Ichigo thought. After walking for a bit, Ichigo saw her new friends Rukia and Renji and ran up to greet them. "Hey guys!" Ichigo said. "Hi Ichigo!" Rukia and Renji said. While they were talking, Grimmjow and his friends were watching them. Rukia saw them and told Ichigo. Ichigo turned around and scowled at them. Grimmjow and his friends walked up to them. "What do you want?" Ichigo scowled. "You had no right to humiliate Grimmjow." Nnoitora said. "I had every right to humiliate him. He had no right to touch me in such a manner." Ichigo said. "My Queen is right, you had no right." said a mysterious man. "S-Shiro is that you." asked Ichigo. "Of course it is Queen." Shiro said with a grin.

GRIMMJOW'S POV:

'Who the heck is this?' thought Grimmjow. Grimmjow took one good look at him; he was a white male version of Ichigo. He was as white as paper, his sclera was black and his eye was gold and his tongue was blue. "Who are you?" Grimmjow asked angrily. "Oh I'm sorry, my name's Shirosaki, but my friends call me Shiro." said Shiro. "Why're you here?" Grimmjow demanded. "You were messing with my baby sister, so I have every right to step in." Shiro answered. "Shiro you just got out of prison! Please don't do anything rash." Ichigo pleaded. "Alright Queen I won't hurt 'im." Shiro said to his little sister. "Ichigo I have something to tell you. Your old friends and I are going to stay here in Karakura Town." Shiro said with a grin. "You are going to stay with me?" Ichigo asked surprised. "Of course I am you silly little girl." Shiro said while hugging his little sister. "Ahem if you two are done with your sentimental moment I'm going to fight your sister." Grimmjow said.

SHIRO POV:

'This fool doesn't know that Ichigo went to tai-kwon-do when she was little.' Shiro thought. "You idiot, my sister could kick your butt anytime. In fact she's too good to kick your butt." Shiro said. "Nobody asked you, you freak of nature." The blue-haired guy said. "You don't talk about my big brother like that!" said Ichigo said angrily. "No Ichigo, I'll handle this." Shiro said. Shiro walked up to Grimmjow and looked at him for a second before he flipped Grimmjow on his back. When Grimmjow was on the floor Shiro whispered "If you ever mess with my baby sister again I'll make you wish that you were never born." Shiro said.

End of Chapter Three.

ShadowQ: So how was the story?

Shiro: I found it interestin'

Ichigo: Me too

Grimmjow: You let me get beat up by this freakazoid right here! I thought you cared about me.

ShadowQ: I do. I just love seeing you suffer.

Grimmjow:

ShadowQ: Shiro and Ichigo, if you would please

Shiro and Ichigo: Review or else.

ShadowQ: Now don't scare the viewers. *pulls out gun* You better review. *smiles*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Family Day

Grimmjow's POV:

'Ah fuck. I hate this. Why does it have to be 'Bring Your Family to School Day?' at school? Grimmjow thought. He then thought of Ichigo and Shiro. 'I hate those two. They act like I'm dirt beneath their shoes. I'll show those two. I'll show them that they shouldn't mess with the likes of me.'

Ichigo's POV:

"Why do I have to bring my family to school?" Ichigo groaned. It was just yesterday when Ichigo told her dad that it was 'Bring Your Family to School Day'. Isshin was so excited that he kept annoying Ichigo to tell him more so that he could be prepared. "Ichi-nii this'll be exciting for us all." Yuzu said from the kitchen. "Sure it will." Shiro said sarcastically. "COME ON SHIRO AND ICHIGO LIGHTEN UP!" Isshin yelled. Three kicks landed on his face. "Shut up goat-face." Ichigo, Shiro and Karin said. They continued to eat breakfast.

XXXXX at School XXXXX

Grimmjow's POV:

Grimmjow was at school with his dad, his mom and his sister Nel. 'Oh how I hate today.' Grimmjow thought. "So son, how is school so far?" His father asked. "It's going well so far but…"Grimmjow trailed off. "But…What?" His mother asked. "There's this girl who thinks that she is better than me." Grimmjow said. "What does she look like Grimm?" Nel asked. "Well…she has bright orange hair, chocolate-brown eyes, she always has a scowl on her face and- oh there she is." Grimmjow said pointing to the girl who had just arrived with her family. "Oh is that her son? The one right next to the white- skinned kid?" His mother asked. "That's her alright." Grimmjow answered. "Let's go introduce ourselves!" His parents said happily. 'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!' Grimmjow thought frantically.

Ichigo's POV:

'Oh how I want to just kill my dad before he embarrasses us.' Ichigo mentally groaned at her father's stupidity. Just then she saw Grimmjow and his family were walking over to the spot they were. "Look dad, a family is coming over to greet us." Yuzu chirped. The Kurosaki's turned to see that a family coming towards them. "Grimmjow." Ichigo said. "Ichigo." Grimmjow said. "HELLO, MY NAME IS ISSHIN KUROSAKI!" Isshin bellowed. Ichigo massaged her temples. "Hello my name is Gerald Jeagerjacque and this is my wife Moka. These are our children Grimmjow and Nel." The man introduced. "This is Shiro, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu." Isshin said pointing to each child. "Oh dear, aren't they just adorable!" Moka gushed. "Yes they are." Gerald said to his wife. "Grimmjow is this the girl you were talking about?" Gerald asked his son. "Yes dad this is her." Grimmjow groaned.

BOTH POV:

'This is gonna be a long day." Ichigo and Grimmjow both thought.


End file.
